


Однажды в другой вселенной

by Eladar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: Сборник совершенно не связанных между собой драбблов по этому ОТП.





	1. Было холодно

Она не помнит, когда они познакомились. Кажется, это было зимой или поздней осенью. _Холодно_ — ей было холодно, поэтому она зашла погреться в бар? кафе? минимаркет? Детали расплываются в изменчивой памяти, но Тина, в общем-то, и не пытается вспомнить: зачем?

Она не помнит, как получилось, что она впервые в жизни стала кого-то ждать по вечерам. Не помнит, когда начала готовить сама, а не заказывать еду из ближайшего ресторана. Куинни умилённо улыбалась, глядя, как старшая сестра усердно нарезает картошку кубиками. 

Куинни... Может, это она их познакомила?

Впрочем, какая разница. 

Их первый поцелуй тоже медленно стирается из памяти, но Тина всё ещё помнит бьющие в глаза солнечные лучи — парк Гринвуд, кажется, или Либерти Стэйт — _чёрт, я оставила солнечные очки дома_ , она смеётся, подставляя лицо необычно голубому небу, а он вдруг притягивает её ближе, совсем близко, и целует, ласково, как солнечные лучи, скользящие по коже. 

Они вместе ездили в Майами. В июне или в мае, или даже в конце апреля — океан обдавал холодом, вода ещё не прогрелась, поэтому купаться ей расхотелось, стоило попробовать воду пальцами ноги. Тина любила плавать, но тепло любила ещё больше, поэтому большую часть времени они провели, валяясь в шикарном президентском люксе и заказывая средиземноморские завтраки по утрам. 

Он сделал ей предложение в январе. Это Тина помнит точно, так как был Новый год. Они праздновали его вместе с Куинни и Якобом; Якоб приготовил тающие во рту профитроли, и Тина со смехом боролась с сестрой за право съесть последнюю. Якоб усиленно сдерживал улыбку, а Куинни трясла золотыми кудряшками и хихикала: _младшим надо уступать!_ Тина в конце концов одержала победу и, подойдя к нему — он наблюдал за происходящим, прислонившись к стене, — торжественно преподнесла отвоёванную профитроль, _тебе так ни одной и не досталось_. Он молча смотрел на неё, а в его тёмных глазах светилась нежность; он как-то по-особенному улыбнулся, и у Тины вдруг затрепетало сердце. А потом он встал на одно колено и _да, да, да, конечно, я согласна!_

Куинни, кажется, плакала даже больше, чем сама Тина. 

Их ссоры Тина не помнит. Да, были какие-то, но ни он, ни она не любили скандалов, поэтому всё заканчивалось само собой. Он уступал, она уступала — может, они договорились уступать по очереди?.. Тина не помнит. 

Она смотрит на часы: уже девять вечера. Она снова ждёт; приготовленный ужин привычно стынет на столе. 

Входная дверь хлопает, и Тина замирает, сжимая в пальцах кружку с чаем. В чае — коньяк, но так даже вкуснее. 

Он появляется в дверях комнаты, усталый, с небольшой щетиной и мешками под глазами. 

Такой родной и любимый. 

— Рейс задержали, — поясняет он, стягивая свой тёмно-синий шарф. 

В его глазах спустя столько лет всё так же светится та самая нежность. 

— А ты не помнишь, когда мы познакомились? — спрашивает Тина, отставляя кружку в сторону. 

Персиваль пожимает плечами. 

— Было холодно, — отвечает он.


	2. Подворотня

Тина кутается в своё серое пальто, в который раз сокрушаясь, что не надела тёплый свитер: ноябрьский ветер не жалеет, забираясь за воротник и мурашками разбегаясь по коже. Небо темнеет, зажигаясь уличными фонарями; на улицах полно людей: все спешат домой. Мимо проезжает полицейская машина, на мгновение расцвечивая улицу в красно-синий. 

Тина нащупывает пистолет в кобуре на поясе: он прибавляет ей уверенности. Значок не поможет ничем, а вот оружие всегда пригодится. 

Особенно когда начальство именно тебя в который раз отправляет на встречу с одним из осведомителей. 

Он опасен и, скорее всего, безумен, но в последнем Тина не уверена. Он постоянно курит, поэтому разглядеть его глаза — в них отблеск тлеющей сигареты или сумасшествие? — не представляется возможным. Впрочем, его поступки говорят сами за себя: кто в здравом уме решится передавать полиции сведения об опаснейшей преступной группировке? 

Конечно, здравый ум — понятие растяжимое. Вот Куинни считает, что это как раз Тина не в здравом уме, раз пошла работать в полицию — да ещё и в отдел убийств. Тина только пожимает плечами: а куда ещё?

У осведомителя нет имени. Точнее, оно есть, но строго засекречено, поэтому в одну из их встреч он, ухмыляясь, предлагает звать его «дорогой», и Тина фыркает — _вот ещё_. 

Тебе нравятся розы? — как-то спрашивает он, и Тина машинально отвечает: да, нравятся. И только потом ощетинивается, нахмурившись и сложив руки на груди: а тебе _какое дело_? 

Он искусный манипулятор и прекрасный лжец. Тина не представляет, почему он стал кротом, да и не особо стремится это узнать. Её дело — получить информацию и уйти. Ничего личного. Ничего _лишнего_. 

«Дорогой» эти рамки с лёгкостью ломает. 

Тина поправляет воротник пальто, чтобы хоть как-то спрятать от колючего ветра неприкрытую шею. Её пальцы уже почти заледенели: лёгкие матерчатые перчатки совершенно не подходят для вынужденных прогулок по городу. 

Он всё время выбирает для встреч бесконечные переулки Бруклина. Тёмные, закрытые от посторонних взглядов, воняющие бездомными и вызывающие у Тины едкую неприязнь. Она терпеть не может Бруклин, переулки и бездомных — и осведомитель это прекрасно знает, поэтому с каждым разом место их встречи становится всё более тёмным и зловонным. 

Скотина, думает Тина, снова нащупывая пистолет. 

Идти остаётся совсем немного, когда сильная рука хватает её за локоть, и Тина оказывается прижатой к стене замызганной подворотни, скрытой строительными лесами от остальной улицы. 

— Что ты себе позволяешь?! — возмущается она, стараясь успокоить отчаянно забившееся сердце и ни в коем случае не дать понять, что она испугалась. — Какого чёрта?

Осведомитель насмешливо кривит уголки тонких губ и продолжает держать локоть Тины. Он стоит близко, _очень_ близко, но Тина уже почти привыкла к этой его склонности нависать над собеседником. 

Тина выдыхает облачко пара и резко отдёргивает свою руку, отходя на пару шагов. 

— За тобой могли следить, — наконец поясняет осведомитель, доставая из заднего кармана джинсов пачку сигарет. — Надо было убедиться, что это не так. 

Тина фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди. Под натиском страха холод ретируется, но она понимает, что это ненадолго. 

Осведомитель щёлкает колёсиком зажигалки, и в его глазах вспыхивает маленькое алое пламя. 

— Как тебе букет? — интересуется он после первой затяжки, внимательно глядя на Тину. 

— Выбросила, — врёт Тина, не отводя взгляд. 

Изящный букет роз, который она сегодня утром нашла под дверью, стоит у неё на кухонном столе. 

Осведомитель хмыкает, выдыхая облако дыма, быстро впитывающегося в грязный воздух. 

— Пришлю другой, — говорит он. — Тебе идёт румянец. 

И всё это — совершенно обыденным тоном. 

Тина стискивает зубы. 

— А тебе идёт информация, — цедит она, борясь с желанием врезать по ухмыляющемуся лицу. 

Осведомитель прикрывает глаза, пряча безумное пламя. 

— Я скажу, — обещает он. — Только с одним условием. 

Тина демонстративно вздыхает. 

— Что нужно? Собственная яхта с твоим именем по всему корпусу? Квартира на Манхэттене? Нормальный парикмахер? 

Осведомитель прожигает её взглядом тёмных глаз. 

— _Поцелуй_ , — вместе с дымом выдыхает он и небрежным жестом отбрасывает окурок. 

Тина моргает, теряя дар речи. Осведомитель молчит; в темноте подворотни он кажется выбравшимся из Ада демоном с глазами из чистого зла. 

Шум улицы приглушается биением сердца Тины; в её мыслях — абсолютная пустота. 

— Надо же, — усмехается осведомитель, — малышке Тине нечего сказать? 

Он знает её имя с их самой первой встречи. Откуда — Тина без понятия. 

— А мне вот есть, что рассказать, — говорит он. — Захватывающая история, на самом деле. Ограбление, оружие, много планирующихся смертей, м-м-м, — он чуть качает головой, и прядь его чёрных волос падает ему на лоб. 

Тина молча смотрит на него; её ноги будто ватные, а сердце, кажется, собирается покинуть грудную клетку. 

— Н-не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — наконец выдавливает она, делая шаг назад и упираясь спиной в холодную стену. 

Он усмехается так, что её кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками уже не от холода. 

— Так беги домой, девочка, — он тоже делает шаг, сокращая дистанцию до жалких сантиметров. — Беги домой, — его жёсткие пальцы очерчивают её подбородок, а дыхание обжигает губы. 

Они оба знают, что она никуда не убежит.


	3. На первом месте

Пиквери что-то негромко говорит Грейвсу, и Тина видит, как на его губах появляется едва заметная для других — и очевидная для неё — усмешка. Губы Грейвса тонкие, идеально очерченные и _такие мягкие_ ; правый уголок чуть приподнимается, искривляя идеальную линию, ведя за собой лучик морщинки, и почти сразу же возвращается на место: Грейвс не позволяет себе долгие проявления эмоций. 

— Хороший отчёт, Тина, — бросает он, проходя мимо её стола, и Тина против воли вслушивается в низкую музыку его голоса, вдыхает хвойный парфюм, провожает взглядом — нет, _вовсе не_ полным обожания. 

Она к нему ближе всех, но никому вокруг даже в голову не приходит шептаться за их спинами и задавать каверзные вопросы: _это же директор Грейвс, вы что, с ума сошли?_ А Тина — всего лишь Тина, несмотря на то, что именно её он берёт на все собрания, именно её вызывает чаще всех, именно её магический отпечаток вплетает в защитное заклинание собственного кабинета — Тина может заходить туда в любое время, даже когда Грейвса там нет. 

Сама Пиквери не обладает таким правом. А у Тины оно есть, однако в отделе сплетничают про роман Грейвса с Серафиной, а никак не с его ближайшей подчинённой. 

Она допоздна засиживается с очередными бумажками в пятничный вечер, забывая — _нарочно?_ — про Куинни и её ужин; а ещё она обещала пойти с ней на каток, но Грейвс сказал, что ему будет нужна помощь в субботу. Тина даже не задумывается, что выбрать. 

Грейвс уже давно на первом, втором и третьем месте. 

Она готова для него на всё — и даже _больше._

Грейвс это прекрасно знает. 

Думала ли она когда-нибудь о том, что он её просто использует? Конечно. Меняло ли это что-либо? Нет. 

Использовал ли он её? 

Несомненно. 

— У меня есть парень, — утром во вторник говорит Тина, когда Грейвс застегивает последнюю пуговицу идеально белой — ну а как иначе? — рубашки. 

В оконное стекло робко заглядывают первые солнечные лучи, окрашивая просторную квартиру её начальника в нежно-розовые тона. Погода обещает быть великолепной. 

Грейвз протягивает руку к вешалке, доставая жилетку глубокого синего цвета. Она кажется чёрной, но достаточно приглядеться, чтобы понять, что это иллюзия. 

— Это что-то меняет? — негромко интересуется он, бросая на Тину один из своих неуловимо-волнующих взглядов, от которых у неё как у девчонки дрожат колени и пропадают мысли в голове. 

Тина стискивает пуховое одеяло в тонких пальцах. 

Грейвс — на первом, втором и третьем месте. 

И теперь он снова в этом убеждается. 

По его волосам скользят лучи, запутываясь в смоляных прядях, которые Тина так любит перебирать, пока он спит рядом с ней. 

Грейвс усмехается, привычным движением надевая пиджак. 

— Увидимся на работе, — бросает он и выходит из спальни, оставляя дверь открытой.

Тина кутается в мягкое одеяло, пустым взглядом глядя в окно на рассветное небо. 

Маленькой солёной капле ничего не стоит затеряться в тёмно-сером постельном белье.


	4. Серый

**Пора взять себя в руки.**

Или хотя бы попытаться. 

**Пора изменить свою жизнь.**

Или хотя бы её часть. 

**Пора стать другой.**

Или хотя бы выделиться среди остальных. 

Её не видят. Не замечают. Она — пустое место. 

Ладно, может, не окончательно пустое: недавно её даже похвалили на собрании. Не совсем её, но проведённую под её началом операцию. 

Это уже что-то, да?

Ведь правда? 

Она носит серое пальто, которое сливается с улицами Нью-Йорка, с людьми на улицах Нью-Йорка, с небом над улицами Нью-Йорка. Ей очень нравится серый цвет, а сливаться с окружающей средой — неплохое дополнение. 

Так она думала до недавнего времени. 

Он — правая и левая руки Пиквери (неофициально). Несколько лет провёл в Англии (официально). На его лице так и написано: совершенно секретно. Он уехал на другой материк ещё до поступления Тины на службу в аврорат; всё это время директором службы магической безопасности был какой-то невнятный тип с вечно шелушащимся кончиком носа. Теперь сэр-мистер-директор Грейвс вернулся — и Тина больше не хочет сливаться ни с улицами, ни с небом, ни с другими людьми.

Она завороженно смотрит, как он поднимает бровь, когда её коллега не может отчитаться по проведённой операции. 

— Это всё? — от холода в его голосе у Тины замирает сердце. 

Келлер сглатывает; его кадык нервно дёргается под тонкой бледной кожей. 

— Сэр, позвольте мне, — нарушает напряженную тишину уверенный женский голос, и Тина через секунду с ужасом понимает, что это _её собственный_. 

Грейвс переводит на неё тяжёлый взгляд, в котором не просто презрение. 

Там равнодушие. Безразличие. 

Они такие красивые, думает Тина. Его глаза. 

Вслух она говорит совсем другое. Ровным тоном, по существу, Тина слово в слово повторяет написанный ею сегодня утром отчёт, который через полчаса будет лежать на столе у Грейвса. 

Следующим утром Тина смотрит на своё любимое пальто и понимает, что, кажется, её любовь к серому цвету прошла. 

Она приходит в офис в бордовой блузке — спасибо, Куинни, — и на утреннем собрании снова отчитывается вместо Келлера. 

На этот раз Грейвс удостаивает её благосклонным кивком, и Тина рада больше, чем когда им повысили зарплату. 

Она покупает себе пастельного цвета помаду — первую в её жизни. В её гардеробе серо-белые вещи отодвигаются вглубь, освобождая место для новых. Она задумчиво смотрит на блестящие в витрине лаковые туфли на высоченном — пять сантиметров!! — каблуке. 

Тина берёт себя в руки, меняет свою жизнь и становится другой. 

Внешне. 

Она не понимает, что её _уже_ заметили. Когда она носила серое пальто, а помадой ей служило покусывание губ. 

Первый отчёт, который прочёл Персиваль Грейвс, после стольких лет вернувшись на своё рабочее место, был просто отвратительным. Второй — ещё хуже. 

Распустились, понял он, разглядывая небрежно скачущие строчки. 

Третий отчёт его если не поразил, то, пожалуй, сильно удивил. 

Порпентина Голдштейн, прочитал он на последней странице. 

Порпентина Голдштейн — идеальные отчёты, идеальное понимание дел, идеальная статистика. 

Порпентина Голдштейн сильно выделялась на фоне остальных.

И ей невероятно шёл серый цвет.


	5. Завет

Космос — это западня. Грёбаная ловушка для придурков-идеалистов — другими словами, учёных, — которым не сидится на тёплой и уютной Земле. Земля — дом, Космос — смерть. Нет, не быстрая, если, конечно, ты не решил покурить в открытый иллюминатор. О, нет. Нет-нет-нет. Умирать будешь медленно, даже не осознавая, что отходишь в мир иной. Ты уже мёртв, когда станция покидает атмосферу родной и милой Земли, и, если тебе посчастливилось вернуться обратно, то тебя можно спокойно называть Иисусом и создавать новую религию. 

Тина уже давно выучила зубодробительный текст молитв. Её любимая — "Отче Наш". Банально до одури, но именно эта короткая мольба всегда помогает успокоиться. Весь секрет — сосредоточиться на словах. Тревога уходит сама собой, а хладнокровие возвращается, принося с собой ясность мыслей. 

То есть то, что просто, чёрт возьми, необходимо для выживания в космосе. Может, поэтому Тина до сих пор жива. Может, ей просто везёт. Может, Вселенной захотелось поразвлечься, наблюдая за тем, как Тина бродит по явно необитаемой планете в поисках даже не жизни — хотя бы собственного корабля. 

Они что, улетели? 

Тина уже четыре раза прочла Отче Наш, поэтому её руки не трясутся, а дыхание ровное. Что, кстати, очень даже неплохо: воздух в скафандре ограничен. 

Тина читает молитву в сто тридцать второй раз, привалившись спиной к неровному валуну, когда на алом горизонте появляется маленькая чёрная точка. Второе солнце неизвестной планеты село несколько минут назад, поэтому видимость не особо хорошая, но сомнений нет: это станция. 

Бог действительно есть, думает Тина — далеко не в первый раз — и поднимается на ноги, лениво взмахивая руками. Обе ракетницы на поясе пусты, так что остаётся привлекать к себе внимание довольно старомодным способом, но Тина совершенно спокойна: Бог-то есть. 

Станция быстро приближается, и Тина в какой-то момент понимает, что, кажется, это не совсем её корабль. 

Ладно, мало ли в космосе кораблей. В конце концов, все летят с Земли. Все они равны: абсолютные неудачники, которые, скорее всего, не вернутся обратно. 

Корабль зависает в воздухе, а потом медленно опускается на поверхность планеты, поднимая неровные клубы тёмно-коричневой пыли. Он огромный; земля под ногами Тины вздрагивает, и Тина вздрагивает вместе с ней: станция выглядит угрожающе. Нет, дело не во внешнем виде; так-то корабль как корабль, ничего особенного. Дело в Тине: Тина верит интуиции, а сейчас интуиция советует хорошенько пробежаться в противоположном от корабля направлении. Интуиция — это святое, это как молитва, поэтому Тина делает небольшой шажок назад, ещё один, и ещё, но помчаться со всех ног ей мешает портативное силовое поле. Тина с исследовательским любопытством смотрит на горящие вокруг неё синие огоньки: таких технологий она ещё не видела, а потом понимает, что не может двинуться с места. Совсем. Может пошевелить рукой, но только с неимоверным усилием. 

Плохо. Это — плохо. Это значит, что Тину воспринимают как врага. Это значит, что, скорее всего, на Землю она больше точно не вернётся. 

Тина стискивает зубы и под учащающийся стук собственного сердца читает Отче Наш в сто тридцать третий раз. 

От корабля к ней направляются три фигуры. Скафандры на них матово-чёрные, а стекла шлемов затемнены. Тине не удаётся поймать за хвост ускользнувшую мысль: где-то она таких уже видела. 

Фигуры обступают её с трёх сторон, и Тина приветливо — ей хочется думать, что её оскал выглядит именно так, — улыбается тому, кто стоит напротив неё. Затемненное стекло никак не реагирует на её отбеленные зубы, а вот скафандр справа подходит ближе. 

Тина бы подняла руки в жесте доброй воли, но всё, что она может — это едва заметно пошевелить кистью. В общепринятом языке жестов это не значит ничего. 

Алое небо, постепенно переходящее в фиолетовое, причудливо отражается в шлемах, придавая стёклам необычайно глубокий оттенок. Тина прекрасно понимает, что сейчас делают эти трое: совещаются, решая её судьбу. 

То, что силовое поле резко отключается, Тина воспринимает как хороший знак. Не удержавшись, она падает на колени и тут же поднимает обе руки: она сдаётся. 

Тот, что слева, качает головой и рукой показывает на корабль. 

Пока живём, радостно думает Тина, бросая взгляд на небо: спасибо, Бог. 

Округлой формы шлюз закрывается за их спинами, когда они заходят внутрь станции. Ботинки с лязгом прилипают к полу: привет, гравитация; а грохот двигателей слышен даже сквозь шлем. Тина с интересом осматривается, но в шлюзовом отсеке полутемно, видны только змеящиеся провода на стенах да тусклые лампы по бокам. 

Повинуясь жесту одного из сопровождающих, она снимает шлем и с наслаждением вдыхает кажущийся невероятно свежим воздух. 

Ещё бы — после стольких часов в скафандре.

Тина взъерошивает руками слипшиеся волосы и чувствует себя относительно хорошо, когда её почти вежливо подталкивают в спину. 

Ему лет тридцать. Второму — столько же. Третий чуть постарше, в небольшой бородке уже поблёскивает седина. 

У всех троих — татуировки на шеях. Тина разглядывает треугольник с вертикально перечёркнутым кругом внутри и вдруг вспоминает. И холодеет. 

Это знак пиратов. 

Это знак пиратов Грейвса. 

Она автоматически шагает вперёд, тупо глядя в спину идущего перед ней мужчины. Грейвс — он как космос: скорее всего, тебя убьёт.

Им мало рассказывали про космических пиратов в целом, но вот лично Грейвсу уделили целых три слайда длинной вступительной презентации. Стандартный набор (жесток-умён-неуловим) дополняли благородные черты лица и невероятные стратегические способности. Ограбления межгалактических станций проходили как по маслу, потому что двумя годами ранее один из его людей вступил в команду экипажа, а второй уже пять лет работал на заводе по производству дверей для космических кораблей — и так далее. Он мыслил масштабно — и даже слишком, поэтому понять, что на что влияло, было очень сложно и пока что выходило за грани возможностей только начавшей развиваться космической полиции. 

Короче говоря, Грейвс был крайне хитрым и совершенно непредсказуемым подонком. 

По шее Тины струится холодок, очерчивая линию позвоночника. В скафандре вдруг становится очень прохладно, и Тина мельком смотрит на маленький экранчик: нет, с температурой всё в порядке. 

Время молиться, думает Тина, когда её приводят на мостик, с которого открывается потрясающий вид на планету, закутывающуюся в ночь. Совсем рядом мерцают звёзды, весело подмигивая: мы вот живы; а с левой стороны медленно выползает покрытая оспинами местная луна грязно-бежевого цвета. 

Грейвс стоит спиной к Тине, заложив руки за спину. Капитан Тины, Серафина Пиквери, тоже любила так делать; она могла простоять всю ночь, просто глядя на бескрайние просторы космоса, в такие моменты кажущегося дружелюбным. 

Тина предпочитает ночью спать и ничего не теряет: днём космос абсолютно такой же; ему всё равно, какие разделения на сутки придумали люди. 

— Вы знаете, почему вы всё ещё живы? — интересуется Грейвс, чуть поворачивая голову. 

Низкий голос, чётко очерченный профиль. 

— Нет, — честно хрипит Тина и негромко откашливается. В горле неприятно першит, и она подавляет машинальное желание потереть пальцами область трахеи. 

— Я тоже, — Грейвс встаёт спиной к звёздам, и Тина удивлённо поднимает брови: Грейвс носит галстук. 

Никто не носит галстуки в космосе, понимаете? 

— Вас заметил мой штурман, — Грейвс делает шаг вперёд, и Тина отшатывается, упираясь в чью-то грудь. 

Сильная рука возвращает Тину на место. 

— Честно говоря, мне стало интересно, — Грейвс подходит к ней ещё ближе, — какого чёрта вы вообще забыли на этой равнине? Решили позагорать? — он пытливо всматривается в её лицо. — Вечерний променад? 

Тина моргает. 

— Э-э-э-э, — информативно отвечает она, пытаясь быстренько прочитать молитву. — Я — Тина, — говорит она, так как в голове отчего-то смертельно пусто. 

Грейвс терпеливо кивает.

— Прекрасно. Это должно мне как-то объяснить ситуацию? — осведомляется он, чуть наклоняя голову влево. 

Тина хочет закрыть лицо руками и хотя бы попытаться собраться с мыслями. Паники нет, но вместо этого лексический запас стремительно пустеет, а ладони становятся неприятно влажными. 

Она опускает взгляд, рассматривая исцарапанные ботинки скафандра. Ей точно потребуются новые — если, конечно, её сейчас не вытолкнут в открытый космос. Тогда уже будет всё равно. 

Грейвс тоже молчит, видимо, ожидая ответа. Люди на мостике с интересом косятся на Тину; они выглядят совершенно нормальными и непохожими на пиратов. 

— Я не знаю, где мой корабль, — наконец выдавливает Тина, продолжая исследовать состояние обуви. — Я... Мне надо было собрать образцы, я отошла чуть дальше положенного, потом... — она трёт ладонью лоб, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить. — Я так и не поняла, что произошло; меня просто выкинуло в другое место... — Тина поднимает взгляд, встречаясь глазами со взглядом Грейвса. — Я — доктор наук, я совершенно безвредна, — делает попытку она, пытаясь разглядеть в его зрачках хоть немного милосердия. 

Никакого милосердия там нет и в помине, зато в глубине радужки вспыхивает интерес. 

Грейвс смотрит на высокую девушку — Тину — и мысленно выносит ей приговор. А потом... отменяет его. 

Что-то его цепляет; он сам не знает, что именно. То ли шоколадные глаза красивой формы, то ли приятный тембр голоса, то ли небрежная мальчиковая причёска. Грейвс верит в судьбу, и сейчас ему кажется, что судьба даёт ему знак. 

— Доктор наук... — задумчиво тянет он, глядя в расширенные зрачки. — Специализация? 

— Поверхностные слои литосферы планет класса G2,5 V, — Тина чуть откидывает голову, выпрямляя спину. 

Позади слышен лёгкий смешок, а затем маскирующее его покашливание. 

Вот ты и упустила последний шанс выжить, понимает Тина. На пиратском корабле не нужен почвовед, ещё и ограниченный планетами определённого спектрального класса.

— Есть степень по математическому программированию и интерполяции, — уже обречённо добавляет она.

Чисто теоретически, эта степень должна помогать в настройке бортовых компьютеров — то есть, чуть повышать полезность Тины. Теоретически. 

Грейвс проводит указательным пальцем по тонким губам, чуть постукивая подушечкой по нижней. 

Гораздо проще высадить эту красотку обратно на планету, пусть изучает свои поверхностные слои, пока воздух в скафандре не кончится. От неё будут проблемы — Грейвс почти предвидит это, глядя на Тину, но что-то внутри него говорит: ну и пусть. 

В конце концов, он пират. Проблемы — его стихия. 

Грейвс снова смотрит в глаза Тины. Он не может её отпустить: надо же разобраться, что в ней такого, что затронуло давно забытые струны окаменевшего сердца. 

— Добро пожаловать на борт, — говорит Грейвс, наслаждаясь удивлёнными лицами команды и ещё более удивленным лицом Тины. — Придётся захватить пару жилых модулей на планетах класса G2,5 V, чтобы вам было, чем заняться, — он усмехается, снова закладывая руки за спину и поворачиваясь к звёздам. — Отведите её в отсек D, — приказывает он, рассматривая созвездие Сетки. 

— Спасибо, — тихо шепчет Тина, не веря своему счастью. 

Космос снова оставляет её в живых.


	6. (Не)везучая

До некоторого момента Тина Голдштейн считала, что по жизни ей очень везёт. 

Престижная школа Ильверморни, должность старосты; да что там — она лучшая студентка своего выпуска. Перед ней открыты многие двери, но она уверенно — потому что она не ждёт отказа — приходит в высотное здание на Бродвей, 233, где ей вручают блестящий значок аврора и вежливо подталкивают под крыло Персиваля Грейвса. 

Грейвс не любит новеньких, но Голдштейн удаётся его переубедить: она работает за двоих и не путается под ногами. Она пишет отличные отчёты и с каждым разом увеличивает процент раскрываемости. 

Если бы все были, как она, — как-то раз замечает Пиквери, и Грейвс мысленно соглашается: ах, если бы. 

Её невезучесть расцветает во всей красе чуть позже, через пару лет, и весь отдел (и сама Тина) некоторое время пребывает в шоке: как так-то? 

К тому времени Грейвс уже отчётливо понимает, что смотрит на вечно сутулящуюся спину далеко не так, как следовало бы смотреть начальнику. И от этого выговоры раз за разом становятся всё жестче, а глаза Тины блестят всё чаще. Грейвс понимает, _умом_ понимает, что делает всё правильно, что так и надо, но сердце каждый раз кричит: заткни свой чёртов рот, Персиваль, и скажи, что всё будет хорошо. 

Но он не говорит, что всё будет хорошо. Он говорит, что ещё один прокол — и Тина отправится работать в отдел выдачи разрешений. 

По щеке Тины катится слеза, очерчивая маленькую морщинку от ямочки. Грейвс любит смотреть, как Тина улыбается, любит — _он уже и правда любит_ — её ямочки и прищуренные глаза. 

Вот только Грейвсу Тина не улыбается. Вообще. Никогда. 

Она нападает на не-мага. Тихая робкая Тина применяет заклятие в толпе людей, которые не знают, не должны знать о магии. На такое не решаются даже маститые мракоборцы, а уж от Тины такого ожидать... было нельзя?

Сложно сказать: за последние несколько месяцев она, кажется, нарушила почти все немногочисленные статьи кодекса работника аврората. 

Пиквери рвёт и мечет, но как-то вяло, и Грейвс понимает: это напоказ. Он лично подписывает пару бумажек, отправляя волоокую Голдштейн подальше вниз, и не чувствует никакой вины — только тоску, что больше её не увидит. 

Впрочем, на следующий день она благополучно выливает кофе на его безупречно белую рубашку, и Грейвс с трудом сдерживает улыбку: он что, правда думал, что избавиться от неё будет так просто? 

Он даже рад. 

Нет, не так. Он совершенно точно рад, что рядом в лифте стоит краснеющая Голдштейн, бросающая косые виноватые взгляды в его сторону. 

От неё пахнет кофе с корицей. 

Вечером в здании МАКУСА пустынно, но Грейвса волнует наличие только одного человека. 

— Тина, — говорит он, спускаясь в подвальное помещение и находя взглядом немного растрёпанную причёску, — вы в курсе, что рабочий день закончился? 

Она испуганно поднимает глаза, и Персиваль про себя аплодирует: талант, Голдштейн. Она совершенно не умеет скрывать свои проколы. 

Он подходит ближе к столу и с интересом смотрит на разбросанные по нему документы, заляпанные нестирающимися чернилами. 

Он уже даже не удивлён. 

— Гляжу, вы освоились, — комментирует Грейвс, наблюдая за медленно появляющимся румянцем. — Поужинаете со мной? 

Последнее выходит как-то случайно, но на его лице не дёргается ни один мускул: в крайнем случае, Обливиэйт ещё никто не отменял. 

Голдштейн краснеет ещё сильнее и локтем сбивает палочку на пол. Сгибает колени, стукается головой о столешницу, роняет стопку папок и, наконец, поднимается на ноги. 

На её блузке — интересной формы пятно от чернил. Похоже на Африку, думает Грейвс и переводит взгляд на пылающее лицо Тины, которая готова провалиться ещё глубже этого подвала. 

В помещении так тихо, что Персиваль может слышать её нервное дыхание. 

— Я задал вопрос, — напоминает он, поняв, что ответа он не дождётся. 

Тина вздрагивает и резким движением поправляет волосы. 

Странно, но это движение не вызывает очередного апокалипсиса. 

— Я, э-э-э, мистер Грейвс, — начинает она, запинаясь, и Грейвс её перебивает: 

— Берите пальто. Я знаю отличное местечко неподалёку. 

Когда Голдштейн растерянно повинуется, он, не удержавшись, негромко добавляет: — Постарайтесь только не разгромить его, оно мне действительно нравится. 

И наслаждается заново вспыхнувшими щеками Тины.


	7. Не её

— Только не её, — презрительно фыркает Персиваль, рассматривая высокую сутулую фигуру. — Неужели больше никого нет? — он поднимает брови, оглядывая горстку новобранцев. Щенки; жмутся друг к другу. Все — кроме неё. Её отталкивает даже собственная стая. 

Рядом вздыхает Серафина. Она понимает, о, да, она понимает. 

— Она прошла все испытания с наивысшим количеством баллов, — говорит Пиквери, будто убеждая Грейвса — и себя заодно. — Не смотри на внешность, она часто обманчива, — добавляет она уже не так уверенно. 

Грейвс снова фыркает, недовольно кривя губы. 

— Как личная услуга, Серафина, — ворчит он, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, и Пиквери пожимает плечами: да пожалуйста. 

Аврор Голдштейн становится настоящим бедствием. 

Для преступников. 

Она тихая и, пожалуй, робкая, но очень, очень умная. 

Она любит засиживаться в отделе допоздна, любит крепкий кофе и серый цвет. Её нельзя назвать яркой, но когда она улыбается, от неё невозможно оторвать взгляд. 

— Только не её, — уже не так уверенно говорит он, когда Пиквери говорит, что на собрание глав магического конгресса надо взять одного из его подчинённых. — Я всегда брал с собой Абернати; чем он тебя не устраивает? 

Серафина вздыхает и выразительно смотрит на Персиваля. 

— Голдштейн лучше, — говорит она, будто это всё объясняет. 

Грейвс тоже умеет выразительно смотреть, но в этот раз он просто молча кивает. 

Голдштейн ведь и правда лучше. 

Она успешно проводит первую серьёзную операцию, и Грейвс пожимает её тонкую ладонь, глядя в затягивающие глаза. 

— Я вами горжусь, — искренне говорит он, и Тина заливается краской, бормоча в ответ что-то благодарственное. 

Однажды Грейвс замечает, что она как-то странно смотрит на него и необычайно тонко улыбается, будто знает что-то. 

Будто она знает, что снится ему почти каждую ночь. 

Серафина привычно подводит итоги месяца на очередном собрании. Она видит, что взгляд Голдштейн обращён куда-то ей за спину; точнее — на _кого-то_ за её спиной. Серафина уверена, что знает, на кого именно. 

В тёмном подвале сыро; промозглый ветер неприятно лижет кожу под порванной рубашкой. Гриндевальд, склонив голову набок, просматривает воспоминания Грейвса, останавливаясь на моментах, связанных с Тиной.

— Только не её, — хрипит Грейвс, сглатывая стойкий привкус крови во рту. 

Гриндевальд насмешливо смотрит ему в глаза. 

— Только не её, — приглушённо повторяет он голосом Персиваля.


	8. На палубе

Безоблачное небо переливается всеми оттенками голубого, зеркально отражаясь в морской глади. Лёгкий ветерок едва-едва треплет паруса, мимолётом касаясь поверхности воды и уносясь дальше к горизонту. Солнце радостно сияет в зените, слепящей улыбкой освещая редких чаек.

Захваченное торговое судно медленно погружается в морскую пучину. Волны мирно плещутся рядом с пробитой кормой, хозяйски осваивая нижнюю палубу. Поникший флаг Порт-о-Пренса, печально обвиснув, путается в снастях главной мачты, сейчас больше похожий на тряпку, а не на гордое знамя Гаити.

Тина против воли прикрывает веки: солнце больно бьёт в глаза, отражаясь от обнажённых лезвий сабель. В складках её шикарного сатинового платья припрятан кинжал с резной рукояткой — подарок отца, — но она не спешит им воспользоваться: ещё не время. К тому же, сегодня этот кинжал уже отведал пиратской крови — первого головореза Тина подстерегла прямо у дверей собственной каюты, хладнокровно вонзив лезвие в жилистую шею и поймав удивлённый взгляд быстро потухших светлых водянистых глаз. 

Капли крови теряются в алой ткани платья, а кинжал, притаившись, снова ждёт своего часа. 

Капитан пиратов — надо же, лично, вот так честь, — стоит напротив неё, заложив руки за спину. Его синий камзол сшит по последней моде, а рукава пеной обрамляют слишком изящные для пирата руки. Не знающие неудобств парика чёрные с сединой волосы свободно падают на плечи, обрамляя загорелое лицо с жёсткими чертами; узкие губы гнутся в победной ухмылке. 

— Кто у нас тут? — Персиваль насмешливо щурится, окидывая взглядом застывшую Тину. — Смотрите-ка, парни, сама дочь губернатора решила осветить нашу жалкую жизнь своим прелестным личиком, — ухмылка продолжает играть на тонких губах, а солнечные лучи тонут в тёмных глазах. 

Тина бы с радостью посмотрела, как тонет сам Персиваль. Она вздергивает подбородок ещё выше и надеется, что эти безграмотные воры и убийцы хотя бы издалека ознакомлены с понятием "презрение".

— Какая удача, надо же, — Персиваль качает головой, и прядь волос касается его плеча. — Я-то думал, обычное торговое судно, а оказалось... — он хмыкает, — на борту настоящее сокровище. 

Стоящие вокруг пираты гогочут, и Тина с трудом держит себя в руках, усилием воли сохраняя презрительное спокойствие. Ей невыносимо противно находиться в окружении этих тугоумных верзил с поблёскивающими саблями на поясах. Её тошнит от этой палубы с толстыми колоннами мачт и медными пушками по бокам, которые с такой лёгкостью разнесли в щепки её корабль, будто тот был игрушечным. В конце концов, она ненавидит этого капитана, проклятого Персиваля Грейвса, который, кажется, был рождён для того, чтобы портить жизнь торговой компании её отца. 

— Ну же, золотце, хоть слово для презренного пирата, — явно издевается Персиваль, изображая что-то вроде поклона. — Или я недостоин таких почестей? 

Команда снова взрывается хохотом, и Тина стискивает зубы, с такой злостью глядя на Персиваля, что тот в наигранно испуганном жесте ставит перед собой ладони. 

— Кажется, я сейчас буду испепелён, — он склоняет голову на бок, а потом опускает руки, внезапно становясь серьёзным. 

И вот тут Тине впервые становится страшно. 

Вокруг неё — никого, кто мог бы помочь. Половина её команды уже входит в меню обеда для рыб, а другая половина стоит на коленях рядом с бортом, ожидая своей участи. 

Тина незаметным движением нащупывает кинжал. 

В крайнем случае, она знает, куда нужно ударить, чтобы собственная смерть была быстрой. 

Персиваль оценивающе смотрит на неё, и Тина против воли отводит глаза: взгляд пирата слишком тяжёл. 

Во взгляде пирата слишком хорошо видна её дальнейшая судьба. 

Он делает два шага и оказывается совсем близко. Тина стискивает зубы, разглядывая палубу. 

Жёсткие пальцы поднимают её подбородок, и Тина тонет в чёрных глазах. 

— Какая нежная кожа, — говорит Персиваль и проводит большим пальцем по её алеющей щеке. — Любопытно, под таким прекрасным платьем всё такое же прекрасное? — негромко интересуется он, и у Тины внутри всё сжимается от страха. 

Она хочет сказать ему, хочет попросить пощады, хочет, чтобы он отпустил её подбородок, хочет, чтобы просто отправил её домой — отец заплатит любой выкуп. 

Но где-то в районе груди вдруг просыпается что-то новое, что-то злое и яркое. 

Она — дочь губернатора. Она не та, кто даст себя в обиду, даже если кажется, что выхода нет.

Тина сладко улыбается, подаётся навстречу Персивалю и целует тонкие губы, одновременно мягким движением доставая кинжал. 

Она всегда умела поразить прямо в сердце.

И в этот раз она с удовольствием делает это буквально.


	9. Альбом

_— Эй, я здесь! — Тина хохочет; глаза — щёлочки, на щеках полукруглые ямочки. — Догоняй! — она бежит по скошенной траве; босые ноги мелькают под длинной цветастой юбкой._

Персиваль смотрит на неё и думает, что Тина похожа на олицетворение самой жизни. 

_Тина безуспешно пытается сдержать счастливые слёзы, когда они стоят на ступеньках небольшой уютной церквушки. Куинни уже давно закрывает лицо кружевным платочком, а Тина держалась — до этого момента. Персиваль нежно гладит её по щеке, и Тина накрывает его ладонь своими пальцами; на безымянном теперь блестит колечко._

Персиваль смотрит в блестящие глаза Тины и думает, что любовь — это что-то невероятное. 

_Тина что-то тихонько напевает, стоя у плиты и изредка пританцовывая. Палочка в её руке порхает, а за ней порхают и ингредиенты нового — рецепт Якоба! — лимонного пирога. На мгновение она оборачивается: «Я же вся в муке, не смей проявлять снимок!» — и хихикает, когда Персиваль отвечает ей чем-то двусмысленным._

Этот пирог, помнит Персиваль, получился слегка подгорелым. Он съел половину — ради Тины. 

_Прощальная вечеринка в честь Тины проходит весело и громко: звон бокалов в одном из залов МАКУСА не стихает до полуночи. Тина обнимается с напарниками, со смехом утверждая, что это всего лишь на несколько месяцев. Свободная блузка прекрасно скрывает едва заметно округлившийся живот._

Персиваль смотрит, как один из его подчиненных похлопывает Тину по плечу и что-то шепчет ей на ухо; она переводит взгляд на Персиваля и громко фыркает: аврор просит её поговорить с Грейвсом о том, что более мягкая политика поведения с подчинёнными только приветствуется.

_Тина выглядит измождено, но на бледном лице — неописуемое счастье. В её руках копошится их дочь — малышка Каролина с невероятно большими карими глазами. Ей всего два дня, но Персиваль уже понимает, что это маленькое чудо безраздельно завладело его сердцем._

Персивалю кажется, что Тина светится изнутри. Ему всегда так кажется. 

_Каролина крепко обнимает Тину маленькими ручонками, пачкая бежевую блузку акварелью: Тина учит дочку рисовать, но Каролине больше нравится смотреть, как красиво расплываются цветные пятна на ткани блузки Тины._

Следующей в жертву была принесена белоснежная рубашка Персиваля. 

_Тина стоит у окна, обхватив плечи руками. Она кажется невероятно хрупкой; тронь — и переломится, как тростинка. Она медленно поворачивает голову; отросшие прядки струятся по лопаткам. На лице чётко проступают скулы; глаза темнее на несколько тонов._

Похожа на тающую свечку, думает Персиваль. 

Фотоальбом с магическими фотографиями заполнен едва на половину. Остальные листы безуспешно ждут своего часа, но им так и суждено остаться пустыми. Этот альбом — только для фотографий Тины. Этот альбом — только для неё. 

Она сгорела, сгорела как тонкая свечка. Быстро и тихо, оставив после себя узкий надгробный камень, старые фотографии в полупустом альбоме да зияющую пустоту в сердце Персиваля.

Он снова и снова переворачивает плотные листы. Тина смеётся с фотографий, прядки волос касаются её щёк; в сияющих глазах — счастье. Тина смеётся, и Персиваль горько улыбается вместе с ней. 

Каролина, вернувшись с работы, шурша пакетами заходит в гостиную. Ей уже двадцать один; она работает в МАКУСА — пока только помощник аврора, но у неё есть все шансы на повышение. 

— Купила твой любимый лимонный пирог, — певуче возвещает она и замирает на пороге, роняя пакеты. 

Персиваль сидит в глубоком кожаном кресле. На коленях — раскрытый альбом. Руки безвольно свисают с подлокотников. Жилка на шее застыла навсегда. 

Тина на фотографиях продолжает смеяться.


	10. Староста

В просторной аудитории стоит гулкая тишина, которую разбавляет только один голос. Во всём университете такое случается только три раза в неделю: на лекции профессора Грейвза по функционализму в архитектуре, на лекции профессора Грейвза по эклектике и во время студенческого кружка древнегерманской живописи. В кружке состоят два человека. 

На пары Грейвза ходит весь поток. 

И не потому, что он суров, как скалы Туманного Альбиона во времена викингов. Не потому, что воплощает собой девчоночьи мечты студенток. Хотя, кто уж тут спорит, роль это играет, никуда не денешься. 

На лекциях Грейвза студенты молчат по одной простой причине: они слушают. 

Не верите? 

Остальной преподавательский состав считает, что Грейвз умеет колдовать. Студенты в этом даже не сомневаются: как можно рассказывать так, что ты забываешься настолько, что приходишь в себя только когда Грейвз постукивает длинными пальцами по кафедре и говорит своим гипнотическим голосом, что на сегодня всё?

Он высокий и подтянутый. Лет сорок, может, чуть побольше. Идеально отглаженные стрелки брюк, рубашка из дорогой ткани, жилетка. На спинке стула — пиджак. На висках — седина. 

На безымянном пальце — ничего. 

Тина всегда сидит за первой партой. Она считает, что так удобнее. Остальные считают, что она патологическая отличница. 

Её сестра уверена, что Тина влюблена в Грейвза. 

Тина сидит на первой парте и внимательно слушает отличия функционализма от конструктивизма, параллельно делая мелким узким почерком заметки в толстой тетради. 

Каждый раз, когда она склоняет голову, чтобы записать очередной тезис, взгляд Грейвза останавливается на её макушке. 

Каждый раз, когда она закусывает губу, выводя маленькие аккуратные буковки, глаза Грейвза внимательно следят за этим движением. 

Каждый раз, когда она поднимает голову, Грейвз смотрит на дальние ряды, продолжая степенно рассказывать об интернациональном влиянии на архитектуру прибрежных городов. 

— Кто у вас староста потока? — в конце очередной лекции спрашивает он, уже заранее зная ответ. 

Студенты как один смотрят в сторону Тины, Тина уверенно поднимает руку. 

— Останьтесь на пару минут, если вас не затруднит, — говорит Грейвз, и Тина мотает головой: не затруднит. 

— Меня не будет на следующем занятии, — Грейвз смотрит на неё своими магнетическими глазами. Тина в первый раз стоит к нему так близко. 

В аудитории они одни. 

Температура воздуха не меняется ни на градус, но Тина чувствует, как по спине разбегаются мурашки. 

Сердце отчего-то бьётся лениво, медленно ударяясь о грудную клетку. Тук. Тук. Тук. 

Ей кажется, будто гулкий звук заполняет аудиторию. Тук. Тук. 

У Грейвза пара морщинок на лбу. 

В его глазах — угольная чернота.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы написали список отсутствующих, если таковые будут, — продолжает Грейвз, и Тина через силу кивает. Воздух густеет, неохотно раздувая лёгкие. Но, кажется, это замечает только Тина. 

Тук. Тук. Тук. 

— Будет сделано, сэр, — отвечает она и по привычке закусывает губу. 

И видит, как расширяются зрачки Грейвза. 

Сердце замирает, а потом вдруг заходится в пароксизмальной тахикардии. Кажется, теперь его стук слышен на весь корпус. 

Впрочем, Тине всё равно. Она смотрит в глаза Грейвза, которые кажутся чёрными только издалека. Если подойти поближе, ещё ближе, ещё, ещё — они цвета крепкого кофе, который Тина пьёт по утрам. 

Между двумя людьми в пустынной аудитории не остаётся и сантиметра свободного пространства.


	11. Догоняй

На улице вовсю хозяйничает июль, раскаляя брусчатку и жарко целуя кожу прохожих, однако в Вулворт-билдинг царит приятная прохлада. В кабинете Грейвза непривычно светло: тяжёлые шторы застыли по обе стороны широкого окна, в которое с любопытством заглядывают солнечные лучи. 

— Мистер Грейвс, сэр, — Тина опускает глаза, осторожно отправляя палочкой аккуратную стопку отчётов на громоздкий стол. — Здесь всё, что вы мне поручили. 

Интересно, ему удастся найти хоть одну ошибку? 

Грейвс внимательно смотрит на Тину, привычно отмечая мягкую ложбинку между ключиц, по которой скользит тонкая золотая цепочка округлого медальона. 

Интересно, не холодит ли металл нежную кожу?

Тина мнётся, не поднимая взгляда. Её бледные пальцы нервно складываются в замок, но она тут же расцепляет их, заводя руки за спину: Грейвс готов поспорить, что она сейчас твердит себе "успокойся".

Интересно, она когда-нибудь перестанет нервничать в его присутствии? 

— Вы что-то хотели? — он поднимает брови. 

Интересно, есть ли шансы, что она когда-нибудь ответит на этот вопрос " _вас_ "?

— Д-да, сэр, — Тина дёргает головой в кивке, всё так же изучая узоры пола. Она ещё секунду собирается с мыслями — и с духом, — а потом почти уверенно смотрит на Грейвса. — Можно я уйду пораньше с пятничного общего собрания? 

Тина никогда не отпрашивается с работы.

— У вас всё в порядке? — пристально смотрит на неё Грейвс. — Что-то с сестрой? 

Интересно, она знает, что румянец на щеках ей очень идёт?

— Нет, сэр, — сразу же отвечает Тина, вскидывая голову, а потом резко опускает плечи, снова упираясь взглядом в пол. — У меня... встреча. — Она молчит, и край светлой кофты едва заметно подёргивается: убранные за спину руки непослушно мнут мягкую ткань. 

Интересно. 

— Встреча? — Грейвс элегантным движением подбирается, выпрямляя спину. 

— Свидание, сэр, — Тина вдруг неуверенно — но улыбается, обнажая ямочки на алеющих щеках. — У меня свидание.

Грейвс на мгновение замирает. 

Он бы разрешил ей уйти. Разрешил бы пойти на это её свидание — в полной уверенности, что сможет при необходимости её догнать.

 _Разрешил бы_ , если бы не эти карие глаза, неуверенные жесты рук, тонкие кисти, хрупкие плечи, непослушные волосы. Если бы не эти ямочки. 

Если бы Тина не была Тиной. 

— В эту пятницу у вас свидание только со мной, Тина, — говорит наконец Грейвз и щурится, усмехаясь. — Со мной — и с документацией по делу Вторых Салемцев. Что скажете? 

Тина красиво заливается краской: в глазах Грейвза она видит то, от чего её сердце заходится в беззвучном крике. Сердце Тины знает всё гораздо лучше самой Тины.

— Обещаю, голодной вы не останетесь, — добавляет Грейвз, даже не стараясь придать фразе двусмысленности: воображение Тины прекрасно проделывает это за него. 

Солнечные лучи скользят по скулам Тины, оттеняя алый цвет, и Грейвзу хочется узнать, так ли мягка её кожа, как кажется с такой слишком безопасной дистанции. 

— Вы свободны, Тина, — говорит он и провожает взглядом её спину. Тонкая ткань едва заметно очерчивает узкие лопатки. 

Грейвз думает, что Тине идёт бежевый. 

Грейвз думает, что, кажется, настало время её догнать.


	12. You'd better run

В воздухе стоит необъятный гул, будто они внутри огромного колокола, который не прекращает звонить. Кровь стучит в висках, отдаваясь тупой болью где-то в затылке; кажется, что-то тёплое бежит по щеке, прямо от уголка глаза к разбитой губе, на вкус солоно и отдаёт железом. Слева доносится чей-то полный страдания крик, но внутри словно нажали левую педаль фортепиано, приглушая звуки. 

Взрывная волна от очередного заклятья откидывает Тину к ближайшей стене, и она буквально слышит, как трещит кость правой руки, встречаясь с негостеприимной каменной кладкой склепа. Палочка безнадёжно потеряна где-то в грязи; найти её в такой темноте не представляется возможным: воздух освещают только вспышки заклинаний, в промежутках — кромешная тьма. 

Действие первое: лучшие авроры МАКУСА против головорезов Гриндевальда. Место действия: кладбище Вудлон, Бронкс. Обстановка: и близко не располагающая к победе. 

Тина бестолково копошится в мёрзлой земле, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Её шатает; голова раскалывается и вообще очень подводит. Стена позволяет на себя опереться только для того, чтобы поцарапать острыми камнями узкие ладони. Впрочем, Тина этого даже не чувствует: голова, Мерлин, как же болит голова, пожалуйста, хотя бы на секунду, пусть всё прекратится, моя голова, боги, помогите...

— Тина-Тина, — высокая статная фигура эффектно подсвечивается пущенной кем-то Авадой. — Не ты ли это обронила? — и протягивает ей что-то узкое, длинное и привычно-знакомое. 

Тина тянет руку к своей палочке, но Гриндевальд только смеётся, отстраняясь. 

— Ты уже совсем плохо соображаешь, верно? — почти сочувственно говорит он, разглядывая изможденное лицо, испачканное в крови, грязи и кирпичной пыли. Впрочем, на удивление, следы битвы делают её только красивее. 

Ноги предательски подводят, и Тина падает на колени, упираясь руками в землю, израненными ладонями чувствуя редкие травинки и комки почвы. В голове шумит, а перед глазами мелькают звёзды — впрочем, это вполне могут быть отсветы заклятий. 

Гриндевальд небрежным жестом отражает пущенное в него заклинание, и заходящий справа аврор падает замертво, даже не успев понять, что произошло. В глазах Тины бесцветными искорками блестят слёзы; она ненавидит бессилие, ненавидит всей душой то, что не может помочь. 

Гриндевальд наслаждается её поверженным видом. Вот оно, добро. На коленях в земляном месиве, покрытое грязью, без оружия. Жалкое, ничтожное, но — чёрт побери! — всё ещё несломленное. 

— Глупая девчонка, — почти ворчит Гриндевальд, кривя бледные губы. — Я же предлагал свою сторону... — он бездумно вертит в длинных нервных пальцах чужую палочку, вглядываясь в огромные глаза Тины. 

— Никогда, — выплёвывает она и бросается на Гриндевальда так стремительно, как только может. 

Мысли внезапно становятся кристально чистыми. Перед глазами Тины сейчас только одно. 

Персиваль Грейвз, её начальник, её наставник... её спутник. Персиваль Грейвз, который теперь покоится на этом самом кладбище в гробу из тёмного дерева. Персиваль Грейвз, который не смог одержать победу в схватке с Гриндевальдом. 

Палочка выпадает из пальцев Гриндевальда, когда Тина обхватывает его торс руками и заваливается вместе с ним на землю. Она шарит ладонью, пытаясь её найти, а второй рукой сжимает горло убийцы. 

Гриндевальд кашляет и смеётся, зная, что может сбросить хрупкое тельце в два счёта. Когда ему надоедает ощущение холодных липких пальцев на шее, он бьёт Тину по лицу и быстрым движением поднимается на ноги, не забыв подхватить чужую палочку. Тина перед ним на коленях; из разбитого носа струйками течёт алая горячая кровь, в глазах плещется боль вперемешку с ненавистью. 

— О, детка, лучше бы ты убежала, — зловеще тянет он, хватая Тину за спутанные пряди и откидывая её голову назад. Тонкая шея кажется особенно беззащитной, белея в темноте. 

Тина закрывает глаза.


	13. Как в сказке

_И жили они долго и счастливо._

Так заканчиваются хорошие сказки. Принцесса целует принца и на белоснежном коне уезжает вместе с ним в замок.

Вот только Тина не в сказке. Тина в промозглом Нью-Йорке, где осенние ветра грубо забираются под воротник недостаточно тёплого пальто, где из подворотен несёт чем-то затхлым и опасным, где принцы уже давным-давно погребены под слоем франтовства и алчности. 

Сказки в Нью-Йорке только в книжных магазинах, думает Тина, надкусывая очередной хот-дог и слизывая с губ горчицу. 

А потом она встречает Персиваля Грейвса. 

Ну, то есть как встречает. Она выливает на него свой кофе, наступает на ногу, пачкает горчицей невозможно белую рубашку. Всё это — одновременно. Само собой. Тина — настоящий спец в таких ситуациях. Грейвс смотрит на неё, как на идиотку, а она вдруг думает, что он похож на сказочного принца. 

— Так понимаю, вы — одна из авроров, — цедит Грейвс, разглядев на потёртом лацкане её пальто заветный значок. 

Тина заворожено кивает. У Грейвса очень ровные зубы. 

— Тогда потрудитесь объяснить, по какой причине вы задержались на двадцать семь минут. — Уже к концу фразы у Тины в голове что-то щёлкает, и она понимает: так это же новый директор!

Кроме проклятий в свой адрес у неё в голове ничего нет. И зачем она решила взять хот-дог именно на Пайн-стрит? Ведь она прекрасно знает, что очередь там всегда чересчур длинная. 

Зато какие сосиски... 

Кажется, принц, то есть Грейвс, мистер Грейвс, директор — ещё и легилимент. Иначе как объяснить мелькнувшую улыбку, едва тронувшую, но тронувшую уголки тонких губ.

Сердце Тины окончательно тает, когда в конце рабочего дня она снова сталкивается с Грейвсом, и он тихо говорит — только для неё:

— Зайдите в закусочную на Генри-стрит. Лучшие хот-доги во всём Нью-Йорке. — И уходит, не оборачиваясь, оставив Тину за спиной. 

Однажды она видит его в одном из официальных баров-ресторанов, но подойти не решается: он пьёт что-то прозрачное из округлого бокала, а рядом с ним сидит светловолосый мужчина, лица которого Тина так и не смогла запомнить, будто кто-то постоянно стирал его из памяти. Тина думает, что и у Артура был Ланселот. 

Куинни ласково желает ей доброго утра и смешливо добавляет: «моя принцесса». Тина с укором и смущением, но больше со смущением, чем с укором смотрит на сестру. 

— Заканчивай, — просит она, зная, что просьба уйдёт в никуда: Куинни считывает мысли, как другие читают вывески: машинально и без злого умысла. 

МАКУСА даёт традиционный новогодний бал, и Тина первый раз в жизни позволяет Куинни выбрать наряд, платье и причёску. Она говорит, что хочет разнообразия. Куинни кивает, не пытаясь сдержать радость: даже её локоны выглядят счастливыми. 

Дело в том, — и Тина старается не думать об этом в таком контексте, — что вслед Куинни оборачиваются мужчины. На Тину же смотрят только тогда, когда она выльет кофе, наступит на ногу и испачкает горчицей рубашку. 

Грейвс приглашает Тину на танец, и она засчитывает очко в свою пользу, помечая на будущее поблагодарить сестру: платье в пол из светло-серого шёлка просто необычайно идёт Тине. Собственно, об этом ей сообщает Грейвс, и Тина краснеет, не в силах отвести взгляд от гипнотических тёмных глаз. 

Ночь она проводит в доме Грейвса. Правда, немного не так, как обычно проводят ночи те, кто до этого целовался на узком балконе прямо над Бродвеем. Тина засыпает на огромной кровати и потом почти не винит себя: сам Морфей создал такие подушки. Грейвс утром всё такой же иронично-строгий, и в тёмном халате он всё ещё похож на принца. Он аппарирует вместе с Тиной до её дома и на прощание целомудренно целует в щёку, и Тина думает, что только что проспала свой единственный шанс. 

Куинни только поднимает бровь, когда Тина машет рукой и бредёт в свою комнату, по пути сбрасывая неудобные шпильки. 

На следующий день Грейвс приглашает её на свидание. В этот раз ночь проходит как положено. 

Они встречаются почти год, когда наступает ноябрь. 

В ноябре Америку посещает Гриндевальд. 

Тина смотрит на фотографию светловолосого британца в утренней газете и мучительно пытается вспомнить, где же она могла его видеть. Грейвс доливает ей кофе и одновременно наблюдает за морщинкой между её бровей: это значит, что идёт мыслительный процесс. 

Это значит, что она может доставить неприятности. 

— Поживёшь пока у себя? — невзначай интересуется он. — Хочу обновить охранные заклинания и кое-что добавить. 

Тина медленно кивает, всё ещё думая о Гриндевальде. 

Последующие события смешиваются для Тины в кошмарный ком неудач и проступков. Нападение на женщину не-мага, смещение с должности, рыжее недоразумение с огромным чемоданом и умными глазами, ещё один не-маг и...

Смертный приговор. 

И вот тогда Тина вспоминает. Сопоставляет. Анализирует. 

Понимает. 

Это никогда не было сказкой. Сказки стоят на пыльных полках книжных магазинов. Сказки читают детям перед сном, чтобы ночью их ничто не тревожило. Сказки нужны для того, чтобы на душе стало чуть-чуть теплее. 

Тина с горечью думает, что принцев не бывает. 

Чуть позже она обязательно выследит Грейвса в маленьком городке на севере штата. Зачитает ему обвинения, глядя в бывшие любимыми тёмные глаза. Проследит, как его под руки выведут на улицу. 

И поймёт, что горечь останется в её сердце навсегда.


	14. Скарпреттерен

Пол казался ужасно скользким, но подошвы стражников уверенно чеканили шаги, эхом отдававшиеся от блестящего потолка. Толстые прямые колонны, покрытые светящимися надписями, уносились ввысь, в конце разветвляясь наподобие древесных ветвей. Во всех учебниках было сказано, что на этих колоннах — имена порабощённых Государством правителей. Государством — или, если быть точным, Владыкой. 

Тина ойкнула, когда левая нога неловко подвернулась, но стражники, почти тащившие её, стальными пальцами ухватив за локти, даже не остановились. Кажется, потеряй Тина сознание, они всё равно продолжили бы волочить её по чистейшему полу прямо к подножью трона Пятнадцати. 

Огромный зал казался бесконечным. Стражники ускорили шаг, и Тина стиснула челюсти, сдерживая ещё один вскрик: боль в ноге обжигала раскалённой спицей. Впрочем, ей тут же пришло на ум, что это будет только цветочками, если её — не дай всемогущий Эрро! — отдадут личному церберу Владыки, туманному палачу Мирового Облака, лучшему ученику Баал-Хаддата. 

Тина опустила голову, глядя на собственные ноги, безвольно отсчитывающие шаги. Она чувствовала какое-то неправильное спокойствие: сейчас должна была решиться её судьба, а вместо этого она думала о том, что будет делать Владыка, когда место на колоннах закончится. Тину вообще частенько удивлял собственный организм. Какому бы богу ни пришло в голову сунуть аниму Тины в это тело, он явно решил потешиться, наблюдая за тем, как лоб Тины встречается с притолками, а предметы сшибаются с места неловкими руками. Зато глаза не могли не радовать: Тине часто говорили, что они напоминают бистровое небо Ауруса на закате, когда второе солнце планеты медленно опускалось за горизонт, даря последние лучи паутинным городам. 

Её швырнули на пол безо всякого предупреждения; ладони звонко шлёпнули гладкую поверхность, а колени отозвались сдержанной болью. Тина медленно подняла голову и тут же прищурилась, рукой прикрывая глаза: трон Пятнадцати буквально ослеплял, столпом света возвышаясь над сгорбившейся Тиной. Впервые она чувствовала себя беспомощным муравьём, столь же мелким, сколь ничтожным. Глаза заслезились, и она с удивлением коснулась пальцем мокрых ресниц: на холодной Ру, где она провела всю свою жизнь, воздух был сух и морозен, и глаза ни разу не плакали сами, как было сейчас. 

— Так это и есть та воровка? — голос Владыки заполнил всё безграничное помещение, проникая в мозг, в сердце, в кровь. Тина вздрогнула, подавив желание обхватить себя руками в жесте защиты. — Встань, воровка. 

Тина, едва совладав с дрожью коленей, поднялась на ноги, стараясь не опираться на больную левую. Голова всё ещё склонялась вниз, а в глазах прятались вызванные светом слёзы. Её короткие волосы — длинные могли позволить себе только богатые — смешно торчали, встопорщившись. Около виска ржавчиной застыла кровь: Тина пыталась сопротивляться, когда её поймали уже на самой последней ступеньке космолёта. Базовый комплект канцеляристки ладно обнимал стройную фигурку, но серый скучный цвет отталкивал взгляды, а на правой коленке красовалась самая настоящая дырка. 

— Где он? — неспешно вопросил Владыка, и сердце Тины забилось быстрее. — Где, воровка? Где Обскур? 

Тина сглотнула и, сжав кулаки, подняла взгляд, решив, что на этот раз уж точно сможет противостоять жалящему свету. 

Трон Пятнадцати находился на двухметровом возвышении. К нему вела расширяющаяся по направлению к полу лестница, у подножия которой и стояла Тина. Трон, казалось, был соткан из света, но из учебников Тина знала, что это лишь искусная игра металла, работа последних мастеров Стеклянной Галактики. Лестница же была выкована из доспехов Воинов Кодекса, лучших в своём роде, вознамерившихся противостоять Владыке и потерпевших сокрушительное поражение на последней планете повстанцев, маленькой и гордой Земле 201-2. 

Тина смотрела на Владыку, надменно взирающего на неё в ответ. Он, без сомнения, был красив, гораздо красивее всех портретов, статуй и голограмм, наводнявших Вселенную. На бледном лице горели разноцветные глаза, волосы платиной лились на плечи, тонкие губы кривились в знаменитой усмешке. Тина смотрела на Владыку, совершенно забыв про то, что непослушные слёзы снова текут из глаз. 

— Ты не умеешь говорить? — он чуть нахмурился; между светлыми бровями легла морщинка. Даже морщинка — и та была идеальной. — Можешь изъясниться жестами, раз твои руки без оков. 

Тина чуть не хмыкнула, вовремя сдержавшись. Владыка действительно считал её безграмотной дикаркой! 

— При всём моём почтении, светлейший, — очень вежливо начала Тина, и её приятный голос тоже разнёсся по залу, — я не имею никакого отношения к пропаже Обскура. Я оказалась не в том месте не в то время, а цепочкой совпадений явно управлял Джокер, решив потешиться над смертной, — она склонила голову в жесте смирения, надеясь, что ничем не выдала своей лжи. 

Владыка секунду молчал. Молчали и стражи, застыв в нескольких метрах от Тины. 

— Ты думаешь, что можешь безнаказанно лгать мне, воровка? — наконец обронил он, и Тину пробил озноб: низкий голос так и сочился угрозой. — Ты думаешь, что тебя кто-то сможет спасти? Или, может, ты думаешь, что в твоих глазах не видно твоих мыслей? 

На лбу Тины выступил холодный пот, сердце то ускоряло бег, то замедляло. К горлу подкатил вязкий ком, а ладонями можно было охлаждать воду. Колени дрожали, как лапки тилей, когда схватишь их за шкирку, и Тина поняла, что впервые в жизни её тело чувствует страх. 

— Я не буду тратить на тебя своё время, воровка, — Владыка поднял руку в жесте призыва. — Для этого у меня есть тот, от имени которого в ужасе дрожит моя Вселенная. 

Тина знала, кого он позовёт сейчас. 

Палача палачей, превзошедшего Баал-Хаддата в пытках. Того, чьё лицо печатью осталось на зрачках множества умерщвленных. Того, для которого даже в Загробье не было своего места; умерев, он бы снова вернулся, так как даже демоны боялись его. Того, кого два года назад случайно спасла Тина, вытащив из горящей капсулы. 

Скарпреттерена Персиваля Грейвса. 

Тина запомнила его бесстрастным и окровавленным. Его капсула упала на Ру, не выдержав магнитного всплеска, что случались раз в десятилетие. Тина тащила его, изо всех сил упираясь тяжёлыми ботинками в промёрзлую землю родной планеты. Его голова в красивом матовом шлеме безвольно болталась, и Тина с тревогой морщила брови: на капсуле треугольником раскинулся знак личного окружения Владыки. Заключенный в треугольник вертикально перечёркнутый круг означал то, что потерпевший крушение ещё и входил в самые первые ряды. А это значило, что его смерть вполне могла повлечь за собой экзекуцию при ней присутствующих — то есть Тины. Владыка любил устраивать красивые казни, и такой повод он бы не упустил. 

Капсула зашипела и, полыхнув огнём, взорвалась, оставив после себя обгорелый остов. Тина бережно опустила тело на землю и осторожно отцепила тугие крепления матового шлема, очень медленно стаскивая его с безмолвного незнакомца. Она потом часто думала, что являлась одной из очень немногих, что видели лицо скарпреттерена — и оставались живыми. Она входила в один список с Владыкой — ха, Куинни, выкуси, это уж точно лучше, чем выскочить замуж за интергалактического продавца аутентичной планетной выпечки. 

Тина отложила шлем в сторону, разглядывая бледное лицо со змеящимися кровоподтёками. Кровь была странного цвета: тёмная, густая, будто мазут. Алиен, поморщилась Тина. Теперь точно неприятностей не оберёшься. 

Он открыл глаза резко, будто просто моргнул. Чёрные, как река на границе с народом Тейор, внимательные и очень, очень страшные. Он смотрел на Тину, а Тина боролась с желанием убежать.

В антрацитовом небе замелькали белые точки. Тина всё смотрела в страшные глаза, будто заледенев, а незнакомец спокойно лежал и глядел на неё в ответ. Возможно, он смеялся про себя, рассматривая ошеломлённую простолюдинку, которая не могла оторвать взгляда от упавшего с неба — кого? кем он был? 

Белые точки приближались, превращаясь в космолёты. Личная гвардия Владыки — Белоснежные. Тина заволновалась, и тут незнакомец впервые заговорил. 

— Уходи, — звучное всенаречье превратилось в клёкот в его устах. — Тебя не будут преследовать. 

Тина сглотнула, собирая из слов общего языка нужное предложение. Отчего-то мыслилось с трудом, будто какая-то сила давила изнутри. 

— Кто ты? — всё, что смогла сказать она, ещё и перепутав личные местоимения. — Мой город в безопасности? 

Со всех сторон нарастал гул; космолёты медленно снижались. Город вспыхивал тревожными огнями, и Тина боялась вместе с ним. 

— Уходи, — снова проклекотал незнакомец и приподнялся на локтях. — Забудь, что видела. 

Тина быстро закивала и вскочила на ноги, покачнувшись. На внутренней стороне шлема извивался скорпион — и этот знак был так же узнаваем, как треугольник Владыки. Она в последний раз посмотрела на уже не незнакомца, потом бросила взгляд на посветлевшее небо. Земля едва заметно подрагивала, предвкушая груз космолётов. 

Тина бросилась к своему старенькому волеру со всех ног, провожаемая безразличными глазами Персиваля Грейвса. 

И сейчас она снова ощущала на себе этот взгляд, взгляд чёрных глаз, закрытых выпуклой маской. Только теперь они поменялись ролями, теперь она находилась у его ног, а он возвышался зловещей тенью. 

Её бросили в клетку с изоморфной решёткой, но она не пробыла там и пяти минут: стоило открытым участкам кожи привыкнуть к колючему воздуху, как её грубо вытащили и приволокли в мрачное помещение без окон и без всякой надежды на спасение. Тина смотрела на высокие ботинки и думала, что, кажется, здесь она и умрёт. 

— Как интересно, — пробормотал скарпреттерен, чуть наклоняясь и сильной рукой в перчатке поднимая подбородок Тины, заставляя смотреть на него. — Боги любят пошутить... — его лицо закрывала маска, но Тина спустя два года прекрасно помнила тонкие черты. 

Он продолжал держать её за подбородок, и шея Тины болезненно заныла, присоединяясь к сольной партии лодыжки. 

— Геллерт будет в восторге... — Грейвс чуть повернул голову Тины в сторону, рассматривая. — Я ничего тебе не должен, воровка. 

Тина сглотнула, кивнув, сдерживая слёзы. Это было её последней надеждой — то, что он вспомнит и поможет. Теперь же не осталось ничего, только страх и боль. И боли вскоре будет ещё больше. 

Скарпреттерен всё ещё касался жёсткими перчатками подбородка Тины. Шея болела уже невозможно сильно, и предательские слёзы дорожкой сбежали по щеке, игнорируя все усилия воли. Колено через дырку в ткани холодил матовый пол; лодыжка нелепо вывернулась в сторону. Запёкшаяся на виске кровь неприятно стягивала кожу. 

— Проклятье... — вдруг выплюнул Грейвс, отдёргивая руку. Тина со вздохом облегчения опустила голову, давая отдых шее. — Ты ещё и ворожея? — он отступил назад, резким жестом сдёргивая маску. 

Тина с усилием подняла голову, глядя в чёрные глаза, в которых далёким отсветом пряталось непонятное выражение. Ворожеями звались те немногие, кто имел колдовскую, нестественную власть над людьми. Их уничтожали, опустошая целые города, но им всё равно удавалось выжить, так как по Завещанию именно ворожее было написано одержать победу над тем, кто сожмёт Вселенную в золотом кулаке. 

Но вот кем-кем, а ворожеей Тина не была точно. Это раскрывалось ещё в детстве, а в детстве Тины раскрылась только её неуклюжесть. 

— Скажи, где Обскур, — процедил Грейвс, прожигая её взглядом. — Даю слово, ты умрёшь быстро. 

Такой расклад Тину не устраивал. Тем более что она понятия не имела, где сейчас находился Обскур — единственная во всех вселенных сыворотка абсолютного бессмертия, дарованная Эрро первому человеку. Прельщённая заработком Тина была лишь одним из курьеров в сложной схеме похищения, и когда её схватили, сыворотка была уже не у неё. 

— Это ошибка, — выдала она отрепетированную заготовку. — Обыскали меня, обыскали мой дом. Вам нужна не я, справедливейший, — она закусила губу и посмотрела на Грейвса молящим взглядом, благо настроение было весьма подходящим. 

Ноздри Грейвса дрогнули; он кивнул стражнику у дверей и отвернулся. Тину увели обратно в клетку, но она словно продолжала присутствовать, глядя своими огромными глазами прямо в давным-давно заложенную душу скарпреттерена. С того самого дня, когда мелкая снежная планетка рывком притянула его капсулу, а испуганная девушка в сером бережно придерживала его голову, он не знал покоя. Он не искал её — незачем потакать странным желаниям. Он не думал о ней. Он почти забыл про неё, когда её, всё такую же испуганно-красивую, бросили к его ногам. 

Скарпреттеренам нельзя чувствовать. У скарпреттеренов механические сердца. Скарпреттерены всегда выполняют свою работу. 

И он, Персиваль Грейвс, не должен стать исключением. 

Она бежит к своему грязно-серому мобилю, чудом не спотыкаясь на скользком снегу. Даже не оборачиваясь, захлопывает дверь волера и срывается с места, уносясь в приветливо мигающий огнями мегаполис. 

Грейвс смотрит ей вслед, приподнявшись на локтях. Вокруг опускаются космолёты Белоснежных, с рёвом сжигая снег, превращая его в чёрную уродливую массу. Голова едва заметно ноет, но Грейвс не обращает на это внимания.

Он смотрит на превратившийся в точку волер и думает, что боги просто обязаны устроить им вторую встречу.


	15. Не спать

Влажная кирпичная стена приятно холодит разгорячённый лоб, успокаивая своей надёжной непоколебимостью. Здесь, в тёмном тупике, даже немного уютно — Тина улыбается этой мысли, она улыбается и не может остановиться, губы сами собой расплываются в кривоватую линию. Нога нелепо вывернута в сторону, а правый бок нестерпимо саднит, колет, пульсируя изнутри. Кажется, там печень, с трудом припоминает Тина, борясь с желанием закрыть глаза и уснуть. 

Закрыть глаза и уснуть — так делать нельзя, ни в коем случае. Им говорили об этом во время прохождения курсов авроров. Когда серьёзное ранение — нельзя спать. 

Потому что кончается это только одним — смертью. 

Тина трогает пальцами намокшую от крови блузку. Кровь тёплая и липкая, она всё течёт и течёт, заливая штаны, окончательно прощаясь с Тиной. 

Люди Гриндевальда не скупятся на запрещённые заклятья, вот так сюрприз. Странно, что они вообще позволили ей уползти с места схватки. Хотя, возможно, её просто не заметили. Всё-таки там был сам мистер Грейвс, вот он задаст им жару... 

Мысли путаются, смешиваясь и распределяясь по черепной коробке, стуча по черепу изнутри. Тук, тук, тук. Или это бьётся сердце? Виски пронзает игла боли, и Тина со стоном закрывает глаза. Холод стены больше не спасает, и она снова стонет, не в силах сдержаться. 

Ей больно. Ей очень больно. 

Нельзя спать, нельзя спать, аврор Голдштейн. Открой глаза! Открой! Не спи! Тина, чёрт побери, Тина, открой глаза! 

В какой-то момент голос из её головы становится настоящим. 

— Тина, открой глаза! Тина, ты меня слышишь? Тина, это приказ, открой глаза!.. 

Угасающее сознание удивленно вздрагивает, разгоняя сгустившуюся в голове тьму. Этот голос... 

— Тина, я не могу потерять тебя, ты слышишь меня? — чьи-то руки очень осторожно обнимают её, придерживая голову. Стойкий хвойный аромат успокаивает, обволакивая Тину, и она почти забывает о боли. — Тина, ради меня, очнись, пожалуйста!.. 

Этот голос ещё никогда не был таким эмоциональным. 

Тина думает, что увидеть перед смертью лицо Персиваля Грейвза — вполне себе подходящее желание. 

Она открывает глаза. 

Чтобы через пару секунд закрыть их навечно.


	16. Безнадёжно

Нельзя повернуть время вспять. 

Нельзя перевести назад стрелки на часах. 

Нельзя изменить то, что уже произошло. 

Персиваль не очень хорошо помнит то, что было до Гриндевальда. 

Была работа — да, и правда была. Был Нью-Йорк — да он и сейчас тут. Была Тина — да, рядом, всегда рядом, с маленькой каплей горчицы на отвороте серого пальто, с преданностью в мягких карих глазах, с громоздким именем, с огнём в добром сердце. 

Тину он помнит гораздо более отчётливо, чем всё остальное. 

Потом был Гриндевальд. Сырой подвал и болезненные беседы слились в одно серо-бордовое пятно, которое Персиваль тщательно стирает каждый раз после того, как оно появляется опять. 

После Гриндевальда серое сменилось белым постельным бельём больницы, сочувственно-настороженными взглядами, усталым видом Пиквери. 

Почему-то среди всего этого не наблюдается главного компонента. 

— Где Тина? — неразборчиво хрипит Персиваль в один прекрасный день. Одно из заклятий Гриндевальда повредило голосовые связки, но колдомедики обещали полное восстановление. 

Серафина почему-то отводит глаза. Грейвс знает, что он выглядит жалко, но он и подумать не мог, что настолько. 

— Она в Великобритании, — наконец говорит Серафина и постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику кресла с раздражающей жёлтой обивкой. 

Персиваль помнит, что вот это её постукивание что-то значит, но не помнит, что именно. 

— Она выходит замуж, Персиваль, — Серафина стучит, стучит по подлокотнику, будто надеется, что этот едва слышный стук перекроет её слова. 

Плохие новости. 

Вот что значит стук пальцев Серафины, вспоминает Грейвс.


	17. Мазурка

— Говорят, он так красив, что сама герцогиня при нём не смогла вымолвить ни словечка, — хихикает Куинни, держа в тонких пальцах фарфоровую чашку. 

Тина молча переворачивает страницу французского романа. 

— И не женат, — Куинни многозначительно двигает бровями, глядя на старшую сестру. 

Тина отрывает взгляд от книги и скептически поджимает губы. 

— Я одолжу тебе на бал своё кремовое платье, — решает Куинни, и блюдце тихо звякает, когда она ставит чашку обратно на стол. 

Вечером на балу у Сиддалов Тина знакомится с Персивалем Грейвсом. 

Вечером Тина впервые влюбляется с первого взгляда. 

— Вы из Лондона? — невзначай спрашивает она, когда он умело кружит её по просторной бальной зале под восхищенные вздохи девиц. 

— Нью-Йорк, — отвечает Грейвс, и уголки его губ продолжают походить на прямую линию. 

Тина подавляет вздох. Он неразговорчивый, его красота сбивает с толку. Он не улыбается. Может, американцы все такие? 

— И надолго вы здесь? — снова делает попытку Тина, хотя прекрасно знает, что он арендовал одно из пустующих поместий на два месяца. 

— Неделя, — Грейвс снова демонстративно лаконичен, и Тина замолкает до конца танца. 

Когда музыка заканчивается, он аккуратно берёт её под руку. Тина недоуменно смотрит на него, а её сердце отбивает бешеный ритм мазурки. 

— Я тут сугубо в деловых целях, — говорит Грейвс, когда они вдвоём стоят на небольшом балконе. В доме играет оркестр, а в огромном парке взмывают вверх стройные струи фонтанов. 

Тина молчит, ожидая продолжения. Они стоят близко друг к другу, но он смотрит не на неё, а на тёмно-синее небо. 

— Местные леди не дают мне покоя, — вдруг признаётся он и почему-то виновато улыбается. Тина моргает; его улыбка выбивает воздух из лёгких. 

— Сочувствую, — бормочет она и тоже смотрит на небо: так безопаснее. 

Они снова молчат. Тина пытается восстановить дыхание, Грейвс смотрит вдаль, думая о чём-то своём. 

— Вы, — наконец говорит он, и Тина снова замирает, — производите впечатление разумного человека. 

Тина сдерживает нервный смешок, чинно кивая головой. 

— Я могу попросить вас об услуге? — Грейвс поворачивает голову и смотрит на неё. — Не сочтите за дерзость. 

Оркестр начинает играть вальс. В парке кто-то громко хихикает — судя по очаровательным колокольчикам в голосе, это Куинни. Всё происходящее кажется Тине сном, и она незаметно щиплет себя за руку. 

— Просите, — царственно разрешает она, когда после второго щипка окружающий мир остаётся реальностью. 

Грейвс вздыхает и полностью разворачивается к Тине. 

— Могу ли я ухаживать за вами? — с невероятной серьёзностью спрашивает он, глядя ей в глаза. 

Тине кажется, что он смотрит ей прямо в душу. 

— Прошу прощения? — медленно переспрашивает она, невзначай кладя руку на изящные перила: колени отказываются выполнять свою задачу. 

— Думаю, если я ясно выражу свои намерения насчёт вас, остальные леди оставят меня в покое, — поясняет Грейвс и снова смотрит Тине в душу. — Всего неделя, прошу вас! — он накрывает лежащую на перилах ладонь Тины своей. 

У него красивые пальцы, рассеянно думает Тина. Он вообще сам весь очень красивый. 

— Ради укрепления международной дружбы, — она тонко улыбается, так, как среди всех дам умеет лишь она. — Я люблю орхидеи и прогулки верхом, — она чувствует тепло его ладони, и от этого теплеет и внутри. 

— Спасибо, — в голосе Грейвса столько искренней благодарности, что Тина с ужасом понимает: влюбленность проросла окончательно. 

Оркестр выводит тонкую скрипичную мелодию, которая, кажется, достаёт до самых звёзд. Они продолжают стоять на балконе, и Тина думает, что неделя обещает быть интересной. Ей лукаво подмигивает звезда, и она успевает загадать желание, прежде чем яркая точка скатится по небосводу. 

И, возможно, дело в звезде, но Грейвс так и не убирает свою ладонь с её пальцев.


	18. 31.10

Они видятся каждый Самайн. Хэллоуин. 31 октября. Как угодно — Грейвсу, в общем-то, всё равно, как называется этот день; для него это День Встречи С Ней. 

Всё началось с того, что он купил дом. Дом как дом, только в последний день октября, когда он, промокший и, скажем честно, очень злой, вернулся с работы и, чертыхаясь, захлопнул за собой дверь, его ждал сюрприз. 

— Слушайте, ну в самом деле, — сказала ему миловидная девушка, элегантно парящая над диваном, когда он, шатаясь, облокотился о стену, — вы что, призраков не видели? 

Грейвс тогда остро почувствовал необходимость в таблетках успокоительного. 

Она оказалась неупокоенной душой или чем-то в этом роде. Она не помнила, как её зовут и что произошло, но Грейвс, покопавшись в архивах владельцев, нашёл пару фотографий и газетные вырезки. Тина Голдштейн была детективом. Зверски убита знаменитым маньяком Нью-Йорка, которого так и не поймали. Тело найдено в собственном доме. 

Через год она вернулась снова. 

— Я тут думала, — возникнув посреди гостиной, сказала она, и Грейвс выронил кружку с чаем, — я ведь могу вам помочь. 

— Буду очень признателен, — просипел Грейвс, усилием воли унимая дрожь в руках. — Только, пожалуйста, предупреждайте о своём появлении как-нибудь заранее. 

Она помогала ему с самыми сложными делами, работа над которыми прежде занимала не один год. Триста шестьдесят четыре дня она витала в своём, другом мире, выискивая нужные доказательства и места, а 31 октября появлялась в мире живых и исправно докладывала Грейвсу обо всём, что узнала. 

Надо сказать, работать он стал гораздо успешнее. Он оставлял документы на столе, зная, что Тина может их видеть и из другого мира. Он писал маленькие записочки вроде "Предположительный район — Бруклин". Или "Попробуй найти сначала его семью. Спасибо". Или "Не знаю, есть ли у тебя понятие дня, но хорошего дня тебе". 

— Мы можем открыть детективное агентство, — Тина сидела на диване, точнее, над диваном, задумчиво глядя в пустоту. — Призрачный детектив? Призрак и человек? Тина и Персиваль? Надо придумать хорошее название... 

Прошло уже восемь лет. В волосах Грейвса появились первые седые нити, Нью-Йорк оброс небоскрёбами, прогремела Вторая Мировая. 

Тина Голдштейн не изменилась совершенно. 

— Мне понравилась ваша июньская девушка, — она хихикнула, а Грейвс покраснел. — Зря вы с ней расстались. 

Гриндевальда ловят совершенно случайно. Он уже отошёл от дел, больше никаких циклических убийств, он просто зачем-то возвращается в Нью-Йорк из далёкой Англии. Его замечают на выходе из концертного зала, где проходила лекция известного британского журналиста, Альбуса Дамблдора, постаревшего, но не потерявшего хватку, судя по острым заголовкам его статей. Никто особо не разбирается, что именно делал Гриндевальд на мастер-классе журналиста, но это и не имеет значения: на его старческих руках с синими прожилками с клацаньем застегивают наручники, а Грейвс довольно улыбается, глядя на ясное сентябрьское небо. 

Буквально секунду он чувствует лёгкое покалывание в губах и машинально дотрагивается до них пальцем. Ветерок ерошит его волосы, и сердце Грейвса вдруг болезненно замирает.

Через секунду всё проходит, и Грейвс тут же забывает об этом. 

31 октября он проводит дома — у него выходной. Он просыпается затемно, в теле — непонятная лёгкость, он даже улыбается своему отражению, пока тщательно бреет подбородок. 

Вот только Тина не появляется ни в обед, ни к вечеру. Стрелка часов перемещается на одну минуту первого, оповещая о первом ноября, и Грейвс вдруг всё понимает. 

Он сидит на диване, забросив ноги на журнальный столик, на котором разложены уже не нужные дела, а в его сердце пропастью разверзается пустота. Он должен быть рад, что Тина обрела покой, но он думает только о том, насколько он одинок. Внутри поднимается непонятная ярость, и он со злостью толкает ногой столик. Столик медленно переворачивается, а дела разлетаются по полу. 

— Ну вот, — огорчается Тина, и Грейвс буквально подскакивает на своём месте. — И как же мне теперь это читать? 

Грейвс глубоко дышит, не веря своим глазам. Тина укоризненно смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди.

— Но... Но ты же не пришла сегодня, — бормочет Грейвс, а на лице расплывается глупая счастливая улыбка. 

Тина пожимает плечами. 

— Выяснилось, что я кому-то нужна в этом мире, — поясняет она. — Не знаете, кому? 

Грейвс отрицательно качает головой. 

— Без понятия, — он быстро касается пальцем своих губ. — Значит, теперь... — он замолкает, не в силах продолжить фразу, от которой его сердце бьётся быстрее. 

— Теперь я буду здесь почаще, — подтверждает Тина и весело смеётся, убирая за ухо непослушную прядь волос. 

Грейвс откидывается на спинку дивана и прикрывает глаза, думая, что смех Тины он готов слушать целую вечность.


	19. Белый

Тине снится сон. 

Мужчина. Густые брови, тёмные глаза. Он то хмурится, то расслабленно проводит рукой по волосам. И белый цвет. 

Он снится ей который месяц. 

— Что, опять? — сочувственно интересуется Куинни, когда Тина, сгорбившись, идёт в ванную комнату, потирая заспанные глаза. 

Опять. Снова. Четвёртый месяц подряд она просыпается и никак не может поймать ускользающий образ. 

Может, это флэшбек из прошлой жизни? 

Её будни проходят одинаково. На выходных она не вылезает из кровати, закрывшись в комнате вместе с очередной книжкой. Куинни говорит, что так она никого не встретит, а Тина уверена: всему своё время. В конце концов, ей и с книгами очень даже комфортно. 

Адреналин хлещет в кровь, когда Тина азартно жмёт на педаль газа, приближаясь к машине грабителей. Остановись! — доносится из приёмника, но она не слышит, она вся превратилась в сосредоточенность, уворачиваясь от машин на трассе. Остановись, Тина! — беснуется приёмник, но осталась какая-то пара метров...

До перекрёстка, на котором в машину Тины врезается грузовик. 

Скорая приезжает почти мгновенно, Тину аккуратно кладут на носилки. Белый цвет. Потолок скорой. Воет сирена, всё тело горит в огне, она не может даже поднять руку. 

— Позовите травматолога! — слышит она на периферии, в ушах — шум ветра и барабанный бой, голова гудит, веки тяжелеют с каждой секундой. 

Белый цвет. 

Над ней склоняется мужчина. Густые брови, тёмные глаза. Он хмурится, выслушивая список повреждений, а потом смотрит на её лицо и ловит её взгляд. 

— Я знаю вас, — шепчет Тина, закрывая глаза. 

— Я видел вас в своём сне, — пораженно отзывается Персиваль. 

На ночном небе тихо улыбаются звёзды.


	20. Вечер в Тоскане

Вечерний воздух, пропитанный ароматом свежескошенной травы и апельсиновых деревьев, лёгким ветром шевелил заросли тростникового арундо, окружающего узкую дорогу. Гибискусы скромно склоняли благоухающие розовые головки, будто прощаясь с уходящим солнцем. Стройные кипарисы стрелами упирались в темнеющее небо, замерев, будто стражи, охраняющие покой обитателей старинной виллы на одном из многочисленных холмов Тосканы. 

Персиваль Грейвс сидел на широком балконе, закинув ноги на журнальный столик. Пальцы привычно холодил хайболл с виски, но в обычно упорядоченных мыслях царил лёгкий беспорядок. Нападение на тюрьму Карчери было совершено ещё утром, так что до ФБР эта новость уже должна была дойти раз сто. Тем более что был освобождён один из самых опасных преступников современности — Геллерт Гриндевальд. Так где же тогда сотрудники бюро? Почему до сих пор не направили сюда агента? 

Его любимого агента. 

Грейвс откинул голову на спинку деревянного плетеного кресла и прикрыл глаза. Что, неужели его даже не подозревают? 

Будто подслушав его мысли, вдалеке послышался быстро приближающийся шорох шин по гравию. Персиваль подавил желание широко улыбнуться; вместо этого он провёл рукой по волосам и сделал небольшой глоток напитка. Интересно, как пройдёт их сегодняшняя встреча? 

Он глубоко вздохнул, отсчитывая секунды. Остановиться у крыльца. Заглушить двигатель. Выйти из машины, попутно чуть не споткнувшись. Проверить, на месте ли значок. Охранники уже предупреждены, так что проход по широкой лестнице пройдёт без проблем. Ещё несколько мгновений и...

Стеклянная дверь резко открылась, но Грейвс даже не дёрнулся. 

— Босс, тут опять эта... — нарочито недовольный голос его охранника сразу же перебил звонкий женский. 

— Специальный агент Голдштейн, — она явно хотела, чтобы это прозвучало холодно и максимально профессионально, но уже в который раз ей это совершенно не удавалось. Если бы не взгляды, которыми она постоянно одаривала Персиваля, он бы подумал, что она к нему тоже неравнодушна. 

Грейвс медленно поднялся на ноги, отставляя хайболл на столик. Ветер взъерошил его волосы, дохнув ароматом мирта, что рос у подножия холма. 

— А я думал, этот вечер уже ничто не сможет сделать ещё более прекрасным, — Грейвс развернулся, заложив руки за спину. — Я ждал вас к обеду, Тина. Или вы наконец смирились с нашими порядками и устроили себе сиесту? 

Охранник, повинуясь лёгкому жесту, вышел с балкона, оставив их наедине. 

Персиваль окинул Тину медленным взглядом, от которого — он это знал — её щеки вот уже через пару секунд заалеют. О, он бы хотел провести большим пальцем по нежной коже, ощутить этот жар, коснуться напряжённо сжатых губ... 

— Это ваши люди напали на Карчери? — хмуро поинтересовалась Тина, сложив руки на груди. Она выглядела утомлённой и слегка расстроенной. И явно нуждалась в утешающих объятиях. 

Грейвс невинно пожал плечами. 

— Хотите — можете меня обыскать, — предложил он, игриво дёрнув бровью. 

Тина поморщилась. 

— И что я найду? Спрятанного в кармане Гриндевальда? — она потёрла тыльной стороной ладони лоб. Жест вышел неожиданно усталым, и Грейвсу вдруг захотелось заявиться во флорентийский штаб ФБР и немного поговорить с её начальником, который явно не жалел своих сотрудников. 

— Значит, это визит из вежливости? — Персиваль сделал небольшой шаг вперёд. Тина вскинула подбородок. 

— Со мной шестеро карабинеров. Они обыщут ваш дом, — с плохо скрываемым торжеством произнесла она. — Ордер могу предоставить, если нужно. 

Грейвс улыбнулся. Неужели в бюро и правда думали, что он будет прятать только что выпущенного преступника у себя на вилле? Тем более что Гриндевальд славился своей любовью к спиртному, а Грейвс свои запасы скрупулезно берёг для себя — и куда более приятных гостей. 

— Не хотите поужинать со мной, пока ваши люди будут проводить совершенно безрезультатный обыск? — предложил он, делая ещё один шаг. Теперь он мог чувствовать аромат её парфюма. Впрочем, он и так прекрасно знал, какими духами она пользуется.

Лицо Тины в сгущающихся сумерках выразило очевидное сомнение. Она была усталой, расстроенной и, скорее всего, голодной. Грейвсу стало интересно, какой срок дадут за то, что он похитит агента ФБР и будет усиленно кормить его на протяжении нескольких недель. 

— Есть свежие морепродукты, привезли буквально несколько часов назад, — он знал, что от фирменных тосканских креветок не откажется никто и никогда. 

Тина не стала исключением. 

— Я не против, — протянула она, всё ещё хмуря тонкие брови. — Я не ела со вчерашнего дня, — вдруг призналась она, снова потирая лоб. — Не могли попозже на тюрьму напасть? Я бы хоть выспалась... — она хмыкнула над своей полушуткой, а Грейвс подумал, что в следующий раз обязательно провернёт всё часов в одиннадцать. 

— Если хотите, можете остаться на ночь, — Персиваль усмехнулся, глядя, как заново вспыхивает румянец на бледной коже, которую удивительным образом образом обошло вниманием жаркое итальянское солнце. — У меня есть гостевые комнаты, Тина, но я могу уступить вам свою. Или даже составить компанию, — он сделал последний шаг и теперь стоял всего в нескольких десятках сантиметров от той, которая уже давно была постоянной гостьей его снов. 

— Не дождётесь, — процедила Тина, впрочем, не отступая. Слишком упёртая, но это даже играло на руку. 

Сумерки окончательно накрыли землю темной вуалью. Громко стрекотали цикады, по-одиночке и в унисон. Аромат цветов, оливковых деревьев и лета будил в душе давно потерянное чувство, от которого сердце Грейвса билось чуть быстрее, и он с большим трудом подавил порыв сделать ещё один шаг, совсем небольшой — и одновременно огромный.

— Тогда ограничимся ужином, — он чуть улыбнулся, оставляя сантиметры нетронутыми. Ничего. Не в этот раз — так в следующий. 

Персиваль Грейвс всегда добивался того, чего желал. 

И Тина Голдштейн не будет исключением.


	21. Summertime

Всё сложно, сложно, очень сложно. 

Их трое. Персиваль, Ньют и Тина. Персиваль — статный, черноволосый, очень строгий с виду, но в душе ему не шестнадцать даже, тринадцать. Он пускает самодельные самолётики из бумаги, когда его никто не видит, и курит дорогие сигареты, когда его видят все. 

Ньют другой. И даже не в контексте сравнения с Персивалем, а просто — другой. Он вечно сутулит покрытую веснушками спину, смотрит исподлобья умными светлыми глазами — и, кажется, даже на радужке у него эти дурацкие мелкие веснушки. 

И ещё есть Тина. Тина — просто Тина. Она любит смеяться, сверкая хитрыми глазами, любит есть холодные яблоки — потому что холодные громко хрустят. Любит Персиваля. Любит Ньюта. 

Они валяются втроём посреди огромного заливного луга, пропитанного запахами лета, зелени и свободы; с отчаянно-голубого неба льются солнечные лучи, целуя веснушки Ньюта, нос Тины, закрытые глаза Персиваля. Тина лежит посередине, голова Ньюта покоится на её животе, и она машинально перебирает пальцами рыжие жёсткие пряди. Персиваль ведёт травинкой по её загорелой коленке, и Тина хихикает: чёрт, Перси, щекотно же!

По вечерам они до полуночи просиживают на шершавой крыше огромного амбара, до одури считая звёзды и толкая друг друга, чтобы не уснуть, а то упадёшь — и мало не покажется. Тина с Персивалем выдумывают названия для созвездий, Ньют тихо улыбается — кажется, астрономия прошла мимо них. 

С утра накрапывает мелкий злой дождь, который ко одиннадцати превращается в настоящий ливень. Персиваль, смеясь, почти выталкивает Ньюта на улицу, следом бежит Тина, босиком, в лёгком льняном платье. Мокрая тёплая земля скользит под ногами, волосы липнут к коже, внутри — счастье, настоящее, обжигающее, такое, что хочется раскинуть руки и закричать. По лицу бьют крупные капли, Персиваль белозубо улыбается, его чёрные волосы слиплись на лбу, но он не спешит их убрать. Ньют скидывает насквозь промокшую рубашку и забрасывает на плечо, на его загорелой спине весело пляшут рассыпавшиеся веснушки. 

Лето кончается быстро, пестря числами потёртого календаря. Небо по-прежнему отливает лазурью, но предательский жёлтый лист опускается на крыльцо, и это почти что прощание. 

Персиваль выпускает сизый дым, который тут же исчезает в насыщенном свежестью воздухе. Он смотрит на Тину, блестя чернющими глазами, и усмехается чему-то своему, и Тина улыбается в ответ, не замечая этого блеска. 

Они лежат ночью на крыше, кожу скребёт амбарная дранка, Персиваль накручивает на палец волосы Тины, задумчиво глядя на звёзды. Ньют сидит рядом, обняв колени руками, он смотрит на Тину и не может отвести взгляд. 

У Тины закрыты глаза.


End file.
